forenetfandomcom-20200215-history
ForEnet Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Since 1882, ForEnet Industries has provided the United States (as well as the neutral farmlands of Guinea-Bissau, Africa), with the latest in scientific technoloy. ForEnet was founded by twenty year old, Danish millionaire and renowned explorer, Vanenks Microplot the tenth, following his discovery of the rare and highly poisonous "Straight Tree" found only in the jungles of central Africa. Up till 1945, ForEnet mainly manufactured sweat bands, short-wave radios, and our famouse "ForEnet Advanced Harvester and Transportational Rake", which many consider to still be the most advanced rake in the market today (with the exception of the "ForEnet Advanced Harvester and Transportational Rake Mark II" and "Mark III"). It wasn't until 1945, when the United States got involved in World War II, that ForEnet Industries was called upon by Uncle Sam to produce jet engines for the use of the United States Army. Ever since, ForEnet has become a symbol of the American spirit of ingenuity. Sadly, with the end of Japan's surrender, came the end of a true American (and Danish) hero. At the age of 83, Vanenks Microplot the tenth died, after five years of fighting old age and a brain tumor in the frontal lobe. After his death, Venenks Microplot's son, Jerry Microplot, inherited the compay, as well as the family fortune. During the American-Russian Space Race, ForEnet developed it's own space program, blasting two dogs, five chimps, a boa constrictor, and a full grown gorilla into space on expensive, state of the art, "One Way ForEnet Animal Space Exploration Probes". After NASA was able to launch the first man to the moon on July 20, 1969, ForEnet had planned to use the same technology for the "One-Way, State of the Art, Space Journey for Kids" program. Unfortunetly, the revolutionary program was canceled due to a number of lawsuits from Congress and NASA. For unrelated reasons, the ForEnet Space Program was shut down, and United States government and the UN agreed that all of ForEnet's satalites should be appoved by NASA before launched into space. ForEnet Industries almost went bankrupt when the Vietnam War ended, as a result of unproven malfunctions in the "Advanced and Deadly American ForEnet Gas Suspending Missile Tank - MARK V". By 1979, ForEnet was almost the victim of a hostile takeoever, with a number of rival companies ready to gulp up as much of the company's shares as they possibly could. This would eventually lead to the suicide of Jerry Microplot in 1981, the company was then passed down to his oldest son, Quiglin Microplot, on his eighteenth birthday the following year. The company's luck changed for the better in 1982, only two weeks after Quiglin Microplot's birthday, when a larg amount of oil was discovered on land owned by ForEnet in Antarctica. With the money earned by the company from the oil, ForEnet had climbed it's way back to the top of the financial world. Today, ForEnet Industries owns five nuclear power plants in the United States, and one in Egypt, runs several coal mines in Europe and Asia, as well as northern Canada. ForEnet is to date, the second largest producer of hotdog flavored buble gum, and produces the some of the most advanced military weaponry and medicines. ForEnet is the only company that manufactures anti-venom for the "Straight Tree", and is the cheapest producer of rakes and mining picks. ForEnet is also currently funding several different programs, such as the Automatic Weapons for Americans Coalition, and the Bathtubs for Puppies foundation. ForEnet Industries is not only a compay, but a symbol for hope, hope for a brighter and healthier American future. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse